


Birth of a War Hero

by MissIodine



Series: Starbetween Stories [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Occupation of Bajor, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIodine/pseuds/MissIodine
Summary: Okon Gale, the famed hero of the Bajoran Resistance and later an honored leader and advisor to the Maquis, makes a name for himself as a young man.
Series: Starbetween Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Hideout

Okon Gale walked alongside Ulgar Detovo, one of the most respected men in the refugee camp. According to Ulgar, the local cell hideout had been cleverly hidden several miles north of the camp, in the Etlic Forest. Okon couldn’t help thinking that it was really an honor that Ulgar considered bringing him along.

The road was a seldom traveled one. It laid in disrepair ever since the massacre at the secluded hospital down the road. As the story went, eight years ago, a detachment from the Cardassian First Order’s Third Battalion arrived at the hospital on a fateful night. Without warning, they had rounded up the staff, the patients, and a visiting congregation of Vedeks. Then they shot them all, fulfilling their motto of “Death to All,” before they raided the hospital for supplies. Since then, as Okon recalled from the stories, no one ever traveled up this road or ever visited the cursed sight. It was rumoured Pah-Wraiths and ghostly aberrations possessed the place now. Okon had a feeling that was where Ulgar was taking him.

His assumption proved to be correct when the abandoned two-story concrete building came into view. Half its windows seemed to be broken and the outer walls were crumbling. Each step closer seemed to bring Okon ever closer to its deathly aura.

Ulgar took Okon through a low gap in the perimeter walls where several bricks had been removed and led him to the rear of the building. Okon could swear he was being watched by invisible observers in the darkened building, but each time he studied one window or another, there was nothing. He found himself uneasy as they walked on the cracked pavement, with nothing but the sound of their footsteps against the silent, deathly place.

Ulgar slipped a key into the large receiving doors that led underneath the hospital wing and opened one slightly. Okon jumped when he saw a figure in the darkness standing at the doorway. Ulgar nodded to it and opened the door a little further so he and Okon could enter. The ghastly figure in better light now turned out to simply be a gaunt Bajoran man with a phaser rifle who greeted them and let them through into a vast warehouse-like room. And there in the center of the room were two Bajoran raiders.

A thirty-or-so years old Bajoran mechanic atop one of the raiders, at least judging by his grease stained coveralls and upturned welding mask, nodded to the two of them and lowered himself from the top of the vessel.

“This young man here is Okon Gale. He’s from Rakantha Province,” Ulgar said, patting Okon on the back and introducing him to the man when he came close.

“Pleased to meet you, Gale,” the mechanic stated, offering his hand.

Okon hesitated in joining in a handshake with the man, considering it was covered in grime and some sort of motor oil, but he didn’t want to make a bad impression. He grabbed the mechanics hand and shook it firmly. Besides, in the camps, perfect cleanliness was a luxury practically no one could afford. And the few who could were, in all likelihood, collaborators and informants.

“So you’re bringing me another assistant, huh, Ulgar?” the mechanic chuckled, gripping on his toolbelt. “Okon’s part of the cobbler  _ d’jarra, _ ain’t he? I could always use a new pair of shoes.”

“This is Vinsla, our chief engineer. He’s a wise ass.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir!” Okon said, standing straight.

Vinsla chuckled. “Engineer, huh. You flatter me once again. I’m as much an engineer as a tinkerer can be,” he said. “I’ve been working on the new upgrades as best I can, but with the resources we have right now, I can’t promise our ships’ll be ready in the next week. If I’m going to be real honest, I need more manpower.”

Ulgar put a hand to his chin to think.

“Okon, you work a lot with machinery where you’re from?”

“I mean...I’ve worked with farming equipment before, if that counts,” Okon replied after a moment of thought.

“Help Vinsla then,” he said. “The refit needs to be done in three days.”

Vinsla cocked his head at Ulgar suddenly. “Three days? I’ll try to work as--”

“Three days. Use as many people as you need, but it needs to be done then. We have new intel on our _benevolent_ _Cardassian overseers_ ,” Ulgar said, the last few despicable words marked in his mouth with disgust. “Word has it, they’ll be moving some supplies off world and we’re going to intercept them before they have a chance to get away.”

“Well in that case, by all means. I’d better be getting back to work then. Come on, Okon, let’s go.” 

Ulgar nodded a farewell to Okon and Vinsla, then turned to exit the warehouse. 

“You and Ulgar seem like good friends,” Okon said, trying to make some small conversation with the engineer _tinkerer._

“Yep, he’s a good guy. Saved me from a prisoner convoy headed to Gallitep.”

“Gallitep?” Okon asked quizzically. The name sounded familiar, but he didn’t quite know what it was.

Vinsla’s face turned rigid as a stone, as if he didn’t wish to discuss it outside of that one sentence.

“A hellhole. Labor camp near Kendra Province overseen by Gul Darhe’el. No one comes out of there alive,” he mumbled, before adding with an even lower tone, “my father died there.”

Okon nodded. He wouldn’t press the subject further.

Vinsla gave Okon the equivalent of a crash-course in starship engineering--flux capacitors, anodyne relays, plasma conduits...the works. Granted, Okon didn’t understand much of the vocabulary Vinsla used, but he did what he was told the way he was told. Admittedly, the way Vinsla talked about all this engineering was impressive; he seemed to know just about everything there was. They were extremely valuable skills for any resistance cell.

Okon started installing what Vinsla called pre-fire ignition matrices, something that he had no idea even did, using a set of self-sealing stem bolts. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, how’d you learn so much about ships?” Okon called towards Vinsla, who was working near the dual engines at the back of the craft.

Vinsla laughed. “Don’t worry about it. You pick up a lot of skills along the way when you need them!” 

It wasn’t a very thorough answer, but Okon took it for what it was worth despite the vagueness. He reasoned he shouldn’t bother their chief engineer with unnecessary conversation. 

Minutes passed, then hours, until Okon lost track of the time. Vinsla kept at it by giving Okon a new task after another the moment he finished one thing. There wasn’t a clock nearby and there wasn’t any window or opening to the outside world to even see the color of the sky. Likewise, the broken watch on his wrist that had been handed down from man to man in his family hadn’t worked since he inherited it.

He wondered how the other man--the one he mistook for a wraith--standing guard must’ve felt standing in one place for so long at the singular entrance to this place. 

“Hey, Gale..”

Okon almost let out an internal groan as he fastened in the last EPS line, knowing Vinsla probably had something else in store for him to do.

“...you’ve been working a long while there. You could use a break. Come with me, all right?”

“Sure,” Okon said, relieved. 

Vinsla led Okon through a narrow hallway to the rear of the hospital’s basement and grabbed a chunk of flat metal with several wires leading out of it and into a phaser rifle. 

He placed the metal slab onto a table and released his hands from it to touch a few of the buttons on the phaser rifle.

The metal contraption started to glow a low orange as heat began to emanate from it.

“Uh, Vinsla, sir?”

“You don’t have to call me sir, Gale.” Vinsla shook his head playfully. “But this, it’s a trick I learned a few years back. Phasers, especially those unstable as that shoddily-made rifle there,” he pointed once more to the weapon, “can let off a lot of heat when they need to charge their power cells. So what better thing to do than put that to use?”

He retrieved a kettle from one of the cabinets and filled it with water from a nearby barrel, setting it on top of the improvised stove.

Within a few minutes of them sitting down, the kettle was gently screaming with boiling water and Vinsla procured some rudimentary tea bags from the same cabinet to place them in two mugs sitting on the nearby counter. He poured the boiling water over the bags and handed one of the cups to Okon.

“Tarkalean tea. I would offer you a jumja stick or piece of moba fruit, but you know how it is. We’re low on everything.”

Besides providing the means for a hot refreshment, the contraption did seem to also work as a room heater.

“Maybe that convoy will have a shipment of food too?” Okon suggested as he took the cup Vinsla offered.

“Maybe, just maybe. We can always pray, can’t we? May the Prophets smile upon us,” Vinsla replied, filling a cup for himself too.


	2. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okon is taken to participate in his first operation with the local resistance cell.

For the next few days, Vinsla, Okon, and a handful of others who Okon hadn’t met yet put in hours after hours to fix up the two raiding vessels. Ulgar hadn’t yet returned to check their progress, although Vinsla mentioned that it was likely because the Cardassians were stepping up their ‘random’ checks and stops. Since Ulgar was the leader of the cell, it was best he covered his tracks and laid low in between raids.

Okon found the canvas cots in the abandoned hospital to be a lot more comfortable than the worn-out straw mattress back at his tent in the camp. Speaking of the camp, Okon thought, he worried that his brother back there might get worried at this point, given he’d been away for a while. He hoped Ulgar found a way to contact him, to tell him that he’s all right and hadn’t been captured by any Cardies.

Exactly three days after he dropped Okon off, Ulgar ventured back into the hospital, immediately asking Vinsla on the progress.

“Good to go, Ulgar! Just finished up,” Okon exclaimed, interjecting on the part of the engineer.

“Well done. My thanks to you, Okon.” 

Okon grinned, stifling a little laugh.

“Unfortunately, there’s no time to celebrate your work. We move out in one hour. Cardie shipment’s departing early, not at night like it was suggested. Okon, you’re coming too.”

Okon blinked. “M-me? I’ve never flown a ship before?”

“You’re coming, like it or not. You got a problem with that?” Ulgar questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Vinsla started to laugh. “Hey, hey, listen. He’s just a kid. Stop giving him a hard time.”

“I’ve learned in my time that appearances can be deceiving. Anyone can be a threat,” Ulgar stated, devoid of any affection, and practically accusatory. “One of our safehouses was raided by spoonheads last night. Seems like someone informed. There’s no telling who the traitor could be. That’s why we’re bringing Okon along, so I can keep an eye on him.”

Vinsla gave an ambivalent grunt and Okon nodded in  understanding. Ulgar’s eyes seemed to pierce through Okon’s  _ pagh _ . Similarly, the eyes of the other cell members seemed to beat down on the back of his neck. It was unsettling to say the least, even though Okon knew he wasn’t a traitor and never would be. Vinsla, on the other hand, gave Okon a small apologetic smile. It was reassuring that at least someone seemed to trust him.

“Okon and I will be together in the lead raider; Vinsla--you and Gek will be our rear guard. Grab your gear and get ready to leave. Rest of you, hold down the fort.”

The cell did as they were told, getting their equipment. The remaining work crew started to pack up too. Okon stood in the middle of the room and looked around, not knowing quite what to do. He had no weapons or things he needed to bring.

“Uh, sir, do I get a phaser or anything?” Okon asked Ulgar.

“I’ll give you one if and when you need it. Or you can just pick one off a dead Cardie.”

Okon said a simple “okay,” then followed Ulgar when he beckoned for him to get into the raider cockpit. 

Ulgar sealed the cockpit closed and began to run through a quick pre-flight check on a handwritten notepad. Okon simply sat, looking over the haphazard series of wires strown over the ceiling, floor, and walls, and gazing at the flashing lights on the dashboard. He was fairly certain it would all work adequately, given Vinsla’s apparent knowledge of absolutely everything to do with technology, but in no way was his work aesthetically pretty.

“What do I do?” Okon asked after a few moments. He was beginning to feel stupid, asking so many questions.

“Just sit tight. I’ll teach you how to use the phaser controls when we’re en-route.” 

The guard at the entrance opened the large double doors and Ulgar slowly guided the raider out in the open air, the other ship following the same procedure. Once they cleared the building, Ulgar pushed the throttle lever forward, propelling the ship up and away. Okon found the experience quite exhilarating as they gained speed. Ulgar stayed within 200 meters above the hilltops, quite close to the ground for an aircraft, telling Okon that it had something to do with evading the Cardassian scanners. 

He said at this speed anyway, they’d manage to jump the convoy in low-orbit in forty minutes. Seeing Bajor from the air, even at the low altitude was more than a thrill.

The radio panel crackled with a low constant static, every so often coming alive with Vinsla’s voice as he told a pointless, stupid, yet mildly entertaining joke. First it was ‘What did the dried moba fruit say to the Terran prune? I’m looking for a date,’ then a few minutes later, his voice broke the silence with ‘I sold my broom last week. It just kept gathering dust,’ and ‘stairs are always up to something, aren’t they?’ Okon thought Vinsla might be trying to calm his nerves, given that Okon was little older than a teenager. It didn’t help immensely, due to the fact Ulgar didn’t laugh at any of the jokes and seemed to glare at Okon whenever he was distracted by Vinsla’s kidding around, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Eventually Ulgar told everyone to cut the unnecessary chatter when they were within range of being picked up by enemy sensors. With only the radio static, gusts of wind passing by, and the constant, powerful hum of the ship’s engines to keep him company, Okon sat, trying to prepare for whatever came next. And minutes later, it was time.

“There!” Ulgar yelled, pointing to five specks in the distance, silhouetted by the clear blue sky. He grabbed the radio transmitter on the dash and shouted a simple order. “Open fire!”

Okon did as he was taught by Ulgar only minutes ago, firing short bursts from the dual phaser bank at the individual specks. He could tell he was missing most of his shots, but he thought he scored some hits on the broad sides of some of the enemy ships. 

The distant enemy crafts grew in size as they rapidly came into closer view, and the raider passed by them, with Okon firing at as many Cardassian cargo ships as he could in the strafing run. 

As Ulgar circled the vessel around, Okon could see that the other raider marked many more hits, especially on the engines of two of the freighters--pushing both of those two Cardassian transports into a slow descent to Bajor’s surface, likely trying to make emergency landings. 

When Ulgar and Okon passed over again, Okon continued to fire, sustaining fire on the slightly lower-altitude damaged freighter, when the other transport began to shoot back with a low-yield particle weapon, as it turned to the right, trying to evade them.

It missed their own raider, but another volley of shots managed to score a direct hit on the other raider, which was flying almost directly alongside them.

“--kay! We’re oka--lost one--our phasers, but we’re--ay!” came Vinsla’s voice on the radio, barely intelligible with all the interference.

“Vinsla, Gek, get after the first ship that started going down! We’ll get the other! We'll let the rest go! This place will be swarming with Hidekis soon enough!” Ulgar commanded once more, taking the raider into a steep dive after the latter of the two descending ships.

“ _ Koss _ , I hope he heard me,” Ulgar muttered angrily.

Okon continued firing some controlled shots towards the smoke-trailing engine, as well as the ship’s turret, as Ulgar told him, keeping constant pressure on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the other freighter going down as Vinsla and Gek shot it down, sending it careening onto a plateau. They seemed to get the Ulgar’s order and looked to be descending down to pick apart and scavenge its wreckage.

Ulgar and Okon were taking care of its still barely-flying counterpart. With a well-aimed volley of phaser fire, Okon finally broke the straw of the ship’s back, sending it too down onto the ground, about three kilometers farther down from the other.

“Heh, good work, Okon. We’ll have to sort through this wreck fast,” Ulgar said, quickly landing the raider a hundred meters away from the base of the downed ship. “Stay behind me and keep close.”

Ulgar punched his cockpit door open and Okon did the same. As Okon emerged from the enclosed vault, he caught a distinct whiff of smoke and burning fuel. He jumped onto the clay ground below and followed Ulgar’s order to stay close. He kept himself alert, scanning with his eyes at the relatively intact cargo ship. Although it was clear it wouldn’t be flying anymore, the ship’s crew likely had alternative ideas on what their course of action would be. There wasn’t yet any sign of movement in the area aside from a few falling pieces of scrap metal.

The primary cargo bay entrance hatch looked to be heavily damaged, although Ulgar managed to open it after a few tugs on the auxiliary lever. Ulgar pulled open the heavy door with Okon’s help and shined a flashlight into the dark expanse. Crates and barrels were strewn about, sparks rained down from broken electrical wires, occasionally illuminating the room with a faint moment of light. Some unknown gas seemed to be venting into the compartment from pressurized tanks. Ulgar stepped in and took a few steps to the left hand side of the bay, motioning for Okon to do the same on the opposite side. 

Ulgar continued his visual scan of the room while Okon eyed some of the containers. Duridium ore...various mineral samples...lumber... _ fresh water...food...medical supplies _ \--jackpot! “Ulgar! The Prophets have smiled upon us!” Okon gleamed in excitement.

“Quiet!” Ulgar snapped. “You’ll alert--”

As if to serve as an example of Ulgar’s unfinished warning, a disruptor blast rang down from a catwalk, sending both of the Bajorans down looking for cover. Okon quickly lost track of his comrade. The unseen shooter fired several more times, knocking down several heavy crates on the other side of the room and sending it toppling onto the floor. Okon heard Ulgar cry out in agony, but the Bajoran did manage to get a shot off at the catwalk and it hit its mark as a Cardassian crewman clad in a black flightsuit yelped and fell over the rails and onto the floor nearly right next to Okon’s position. Okon quickly grabbed the man’s disruptor pistol and aimed it at him. He was about to shoot, but he quickly saw that if the phaser shot didn’t kill him, the fall surely did.

Okon gagged at the grotesque corpse and backed away.

“Okon! Can you hear me!? Help me!” Okon heard his leader call out. He raced over to Ulgar to see that the barrels and crates from before did indeed fall onto him.

Okon tried to lift or roll one of the heavy containers off of Ulgar, but it was hardly possible, even with Ulgar’s best efforts as well.

“I...I think my leg is broken. Damn Cardie…” Ulgar muttered. “What’s in this crate anyway? Maybe you can open it and take whatever’s inside out.”

Okon read the scratched lettering aloud, “Solid dilithium reserves (unstable).” He aimed the disruptor he picked up at the container. “Here, what if I blow it open with this?” he asked.

“No, no, no! It’s fuel! We’re lucky it didn’t go off when the spoonhead hit it the first time!” Ulgar tossed his head back and saw the broken, crackling electrical wires swaying in the breeze from the half open door. “Prophets help me. Even those sparks could set it off if we opened this thing...”

“Well, I’m not gonna leave you!”

“You’re going to have to! No use two of us dying here!”

Okon frantically looked around for a gravlift, an old-fashioned forklift, anything he could use to help Ulgar. Yet he came to the realization that even if he could find one, there wasn’t time. And he knew he wouldn’t even know how to use it. 

Instead, Okon aimed his new disruptor at one corner of the lid of the dilithium container before Ulgar had a chance to warn him again and fired recklessly.

Ulgar cried out and Okon anticipated in the back of his mind, the whole room going up in flames like the fabled fire caves of the Pah-Wraiths, but the Prophets seemed to have been gentle this time. The energy beam shaved off a piece of both the lid and the housing of the crate, without setting off the fuel inside. Okon ripped off the remaining pieces of the lid and, carefully as he could, pulled out block after block of purple corrosive material and set it to the side. He worried it’d take too long, but he was determined to safe Ulgar’s life no matter what. When the crate seemed light enough to lift, Okon did so and pushed the largest crate off of Ulgar’s lower body. 

“Okon, you madman! We have to leave, now!”

The young Bajoran grabbed his superior underneath his shoulders and pulled him. He could swear he already heard shouting outside--another bad sign. Ulgar groaned as the remaining barrels and crates slid over and eventually off his broken leg, but Okon managed to drag them both step by step nearly out of mangled Cardassian wreckage.

As he approached the exit, Okon could hear one of the voices more clearly--it was Vinsla. The words “drop it or I’ll shoot” rang out, clearly directed to someone else, and another voice speaking a foreign language shouted in reply. 

Okon kicked back open the barely ajar cargo bay door, and dropped onto the ground with Ulgar in tow.

Vinsla was right outside and he had his phaser rifle aimed at another surviving member of the Cardassian ship’s crew, who had his pistol drawn the same way at Vinsla.

The Cardassian, a young man who looked to be barely a few years older than Okon himself, quickly found his attention darting back and forth as he aimed his phaser at them, swapping between them all.

Within a second of seeing the crewman, Ulgar instinctively raised his phaser from his low-ready position and fired a phaser beam. It met the Cardassian’s weapon with pinpoint accuracy, knocking it from his grasp. The Cardassian yelped and fell backwards, first wincing and inspecting his hand to see minor burns, then turning an even paler shade of grey as he laid completely petrified before the three Bajorans.

He hollered something in Kardasi, something that Okon couldn’t understand. None of them had a universal translator, but what was understandable was that his tone was evidently panicked. He started to back away when Ulgar adjusted his aim once more at the Cardassian’s head.

Vinsla turned his head to notice what Ulgar began to do, starting to shout “No! No, Ulgar wait!”

But Ulgar’s determination and his hand were both too fast for him to listen to Vinsla’s words.

Okon averted his gaze and squeezed his eyes shut as the end of Ulgar’s phaser glowed orange and the indicative sound of a Bajoran phaser discharge erupted, putting an end to the Cardassian man’s fear-filled shouts.

When Okon opened his eyes and looked at where the once alive Cardassian was a second ago, the man was sprawled out dead with a disfiguring burn across his face.

Vinsla hung with his mouth open and Ulgar grimaced at the body, as if to say he regretted nothing.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Vinsla screamed, once he recovered from his initial shock. “He surrendered!”

“There’s no telling what that Cardie was going to do,” Ulgar said, groaning from his leg injury from before. “He could’ve gone for his gun.”

“He was backing away! He said he surrendered, Ulgar, he was begging for his life! He--” Vinsla started to say as he raised his rifle a few centimeters up towards Ulgar, his usual calm and easy-going demeanor disappearing into a stone-cold face filled with seething anger, but almost as quickly as his anger surfaced, it seemed to go away. He stopped suddenly and lowered his weapon. He began to look at the fallen Cardassian again, mouth slightly ajar and subtly shaking his head in what seemed to be some sort of sadness or, possibly even mourning, as far as Okon could tell.

Ulgar glared at Vinsla, with hostile meaning as Okon interpreted, then he grunted. “Vinsla, grab what you can from the ship, then we leave.” He waited until Vinsla finally complied by venturing inside the Cardassian ship’s remains, then turned his head to quietly address Okon, who still held onto him via his shoulders, “Okon, get me back to our raider. Keep me facing Vinsla and the wreckage when you drag me.”

Okon did as he was told, fulfilling the order to the letter.

“Ulgar, is something wrong?” Okon cautiously asked, when he noticed Ulgar clenching his phaser pistol and mumbling vague curses under his breath as he stared at the wreck and Vinsla’s last seen location.

“He told me he didn’t speak Kardasi, Okon.”

Okon blinked. “Maybe he just understands a few words? Lots of Bajorans know a little bit, right?”

“No, that’s not it. That’s not just it, he looked like he was going to kill me. You saw that too, didn’t you?”

“I...I think I did…” Okon said, almost uncertain. He’d only known Vinsla for three days, but he already had a hard time believing that the hatred-brimming face he saw mere minutes ago belonged to the same relaxed man who showed him such kindness, care, and friendliness. But it happened, didn’t it? Okon wondered if he could even trust his own memory at that point.

“I should have known, I should have known it...” Ulgar continued muttering all the way until they reached the raider, where the last member of their team, Gek, was waiting with a phaser rifle, guarding the ship as well as his own recently landed one.

“Ulgar, you good?” Gek spoke, rather concerned, as they drew closer.

Ulgar ignored the question, signalling Okon to pull and place him into the raider cockpit.

“Status update, Gek.”

Gek nodded. “Vinsla and I got what we could from the first freighter. No resistance. Its core breached--half the ship was practically gone. But we got some food stores, a crate of disruptor rifles, and a few other things. We had to leave quick; we were getting worried Cardassian reinforcements were coming and we wanted to make sure we helped you load whatever we could from this ship,” Gek reported in quick succession. He obviously was more familiar with Ulgar’s usual no nonsense approach, but he did seem troubled by the situation. “Is Vinsla all right too?”

“He’s getting what he can from the wreckage. Gek, when we fly back, don’t let him out of your sight. Something’s wrong. If he does anything unusual, you tell me right away, got it?”

The man seemed puzzled. “...What’s wrong with him?”

“Did you understand my order or not?”

“All understood,” Gek said after some hesitation.

“Now, you two, get the ships ready. When Vinsla gets back with the gear, we get out of here.”

Gek slinged his rifle over his shoulder and moved to get into and power up his raider. Okon ran around to the other side of his and Ulgar’s raider and got into the pilot’s seat. He had no clue how to fly, but he assumed he was going to learn.


End file.
